une nouvelle année commence
by La-fane-d'HP
Summary: A son arrivé à la célèbre école de sorcellerie Lana Dawonich, une jeune griffondor, va etre témoin d'évènements étranges à commencer par des disparitions d'élèves.  Celle-ci va se retrouvé sans le vouloir,au coeur des évènements...
1. Une rentrée tant attendue

**Chapitre 1 : Une rentrée tant attendue**

La jeune fille courait à en perdre haleine, mais la ruelle sombre de l'allée des embrumes semblait se rallonger à mesure qu'elle avançait, l'éloignent un peu plus à chaque foulé de l'ambiance chaleureuse du chemin de traverse. Le décor changeât soudain, pour laisser place à une grande salle lumineuse au centre de laquelle reposait un vieux chapeau troué, munit d'une bouche et de deux yeux, qui la regardait fixement. Celui-ci allait parler quand une voix résonna dans ses oreilles, dissipant peu à peu l'image de la salle et du chapeau…

« LANA ! REVEILLE TOI ! »

C'est la voix de son père qui ramena Lana à la réalité, elle attrapa son réveil et regarda l'heure d'un œil endormi… SEPT HEURE DU MATIN ! Se sentant maintenant complétement réveillée, elle repoussa ses couvertures et se redressa d'un bond pour se heurter au lit de son frère superposé au sien…

« Aie ! » Elle réprima un juron et se laissa tomber sur la moquette. Petite aux cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux noisette, Lana aurait pu être une fillette de onze comme les autres, mais elle ne l'était pas : c'était une sorcière. Une jeune sorcière bien décidée à ne pas louper son train qui partait exactement dans 2 heures et 59 minutes !

« LANA !

- Oui c'est bon j'arrive ! »

Celle-ci attrapa son T-shirt en grommelant : dix heures du matin, c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour faire partir un train !

Deux heures et demie plus tard, elle était à la gare, sa valise dans une main et une cage contenant une magnifique chouette blanche que ses parents lui avaient offerte pour son onzième anniversaire dans l'autre. Elle avait une demi-heure d'avance mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour elle : elle se voyait vraiment mal attendre le prochain train…

Tout en pensant aux conséquences désastreuses d'un retard, la fillette ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle été arrivée. Devant elle s'élevait le mur qui la mènerait à la voie 9 ¾, profitant qu'aucun moldus ne regardait, deux sorciers s'élancèrent vers celui-ci pour disparaitre juste après. La jeune sorcière se retourna vers ses parents et se jeta au coup de son père, celui-ci étant moldu il ne pouvait pas passer la barrière magique.

« Tu vas me manquer papa

-toi aussi ma chérie »

Lana essuyât une larme, après tout elle n'avait que onze et ne s'était jamais séparée de ses parents plus d'une semaine.

« Tu viens ? » La fillette se tourna vers sa mère et acquiesça avant de prendre sa respiration et de foncer vers le mur, la main de sa mère serrée contre la sienne.

Lana ne se vit même pas passer le mur, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que la seconde d'avant elle était encore dans le grand hall de la gare King-cross et que maintenant elle se retrouvait sur un quai munit d'une unique voie où attendait un vieux train à vapeur : le poudlard express !

La jeune fille resta muette quelques instants à contempler la vieille locomotive.

« Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? » Sa mère s'était retournée vers elle en souriant. « Mais tu verras, Poudlard est 20 fois plus impressionnant »

Lana l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, s'imaginent déjà dans la légendaire école de sorcellerie. La locomotive siffla une première fois et elle se dépêcha de monter après avoir embrassé une dernière fois sa mère. La plupart des compartiments étaient encore libres et elles pu s'installer confortablement devant une fenêtre. Le train s'ébranla alors et la jeune fille vit sa mère lui faire de grands signes auquel elle répondit en agitant la main de toutes ses forces. Puis peu à peu il commença à prendre de la vitesse et sa mère devient bientôt qu'un minuscule point noir.

Lorsque le quai eu complétement disparut de son champ de vision, la fillette se détacha de la vitre pour regardait plus attentivement son compartiment, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les TGV qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre ! Elle souleva sa valise en grimaçant et la poussa sur le filet à bagages au-dessus de la banquette. Elle était encore seule mais elle savait que ça n'allait pas durer, plus aucun compartiment ne devait être libre car le couloir était bondé d'élèves recherchant désespérément un compartiment libre…

A peine avait-elle pensée cela que quelqu'une fille toqua à la porte.

« Je peux entrer ?

La fillette allait acquiescer mais elle n'en nu pas l'occasion car la jeune fille, qui devait dalleur avoir son âge, s'était déjà installer. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns rassemblés en queue de cheval et des yeux bleu-gris qui contrastaient avec la noirceur de ses cheveux.

« Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Lana, Lana Dawonich. Et toi ?

- Larianne… Mais tu peux m'appeler Laria si tu veux.

-Lari ?

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire

-ok, va pour Lari !

Les deux sorcières discutèrent un moment, apparemment Larianne venait elle aussi d'une famille de sorciers : sa mère était une ancienne Serdaigle et son père, un certain Seamus Finnigan, un ancien Griffondor. Elles furent interrompu par une troisième arrivante, une rousse cette fois, avec un visage constellé de taches de rousseurs. Apparemment elle avait couru car elle était toute rouge et reprenait bruyamment sa respiration, les mains sur les côtes.

« Salut ! Je peux rentrer? Tous les compartiments sont pleins…

-Oui, bien-sûr ! C'est Lana qui avait parlé car Larianne s'était tu et renfrognée dès que celle-ci était arrivée.

La petite rousse la remercia avant de s'assoir à coté de Lari qui se recula légèrement. La fillette fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, avant de se tourner vers Lana qui regardait sa nouvelle amie incrédule, son comportement était vraiment bizarre.

« Salut, moi c'est Rose. Vous êtes en première année?

La fillette acquiesça.

-Oui, moi c'est Lana et elle s'est Larianne.

Rose regarda cette dernière d'un regard perçant avant de se retourner vers la brunette.

-moi aussi je suis en première année, tu c'est dans qu'elle maison tu veux aller ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

- En fait je n'y aie pas trop réfléchis… » C'était complétement faux, elle en faisait des cauchemars, mais celle-ci se voyait mal avouer aux deux autres qu'elle avait peur d'un… chapeau. Un choixpeau magique plus précisément mais même ça ne justifiait pas le fait qu'elle en face des cauchemars…

« Moi, je veux aller à Griffondor… Comme mes parents ! » On pouvait distinguer de la fierté dans la voix de la petite rousse et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que Lana fit le rapprochement, Rose ne pouvait être que Rose Weasley, fille des meilleur amie du célèbre Harry Potter et en l'occurrence sa nièce.

La jeune sorcière avala de travers. Elle parlait à la nièce du survivant ! Waouh ! Elle avait même une carte de collection de lui. Elle se tourna vers Larianne mais celle-ci témoigner depuis un moment un grand intérêt à ses ongles.

C'est à ce moment-là que débarqua Albus, lui aussi devait avoir couru car il été, comme ça cousine quelques instants plus tôt, tout rouge et se tenait les cotes en soufflant. Décidément c'était une manie chez les Potter- Weasley !

Lana déglutit de plus belle et Larianne se renfrogna encore plus.

« Tu es là Rose ! Je tes cherché partout ! James a fait éclater des pétards dans le wagon des préfets, tu devrais venir voir ça !

-QUOI ! » Rose s'était levé d'un bond et s'engouffra dans le couloir à la suite d'Albus. Effectivement, on pouvait entendre plusieurs cris/rires venant de l'avant du train.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Lari poussa un soupir théâtral avant de se tourner vers son amie :

« Referme ta bouche, on dirait un poisson

Lana sursauta et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-hein, quoi ?

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

-rien, rendors toi.

-Mais enfin Lari, on vient de rencontrer le fils et la nièce du survivant !

Comme ne celle-ci ne disait rien la jeune fille répéta une seconde fois.

-Le survivant, HARRY POTTER ! C'est une légende ! » Sans s'en rendre compte, Lana avait haussé la voix et son amie le lui fit remarqué d'un air agacé.

« Ok, Harry Potter est un héros… Mais ça ne fait pas de son fils et de sa nièce des êtres au-dessus de tous seulement parce qu'ils sont de la même famille.

Lana était à court d'arguments. Oui, bien sûr, Lari avait raison.

-mais ce n'est pas non plus une raison pour les détester.

La jeune sorcière haussa les épaules.

-je ne les déteste pas, c'est juste que…

Ce fut au tour de Lana de levé es yeux au ciel et de regarder son amie d'un air moqueur.

-Bien-sûr, ça se voit, tu les adore même !

Celle-ci la fusilla du regard avant de continuer :

-… C'est juste qu'ils se prennent trop la grosse tête et puis ils se croient tous permis ! D'ailleur la dernière fois que je les aie vus…

La jeune brunette interrompit son amie et la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Tu les as déjà vus ?

La jeune fille acquiesça.

-Oui, une fois. Mon père et ami dès leur alors il les a invités… et ils ont cassés ma Gameboy.

Lana faillit éclater de rire mais se retint pour ne pas vexer son amie.

-Et…et tu les déteste seulement à cause de CA ? » Elle n'osa pas prononcer le mot de peur de partir d'une crise de fou rire qu'elle n'arriverait surement pas à contrôler…

Celle-ci qui avait vu que son amie était au bord des larmes réprima un sourire.

« Non, pas qu'à cause de ça… et puis ça n'a rien de drôle !

La fillette qui n'en pouvait plus éclata de rire, bientôt rejointe par la deuxième. Larianne était pliée en deux et se tenait les cotes pendant que Lana pleurait tellement elle riait.

Leur fou rire fut interrompu par une vieille dame qui poussait un chariot de friandise, qui toqua à leur porte.

« Des bonbons les enfants ? »

Toutes les acquiescèrent en même temps avant de se jeter sur le chariot. Lana était particulièrement friande de pâte à citrouille et pour une fois que sa mère n'était pas là pour lui dire que ce n'était pas bon pour la santé, elle n'allait pas se gêner !

Après s'être goinfrées de friandise, les deux filles s'étaient endormies, l'estomac bien rempli. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment et l'on pouvait voir la fenêtre les premiers reliefs du paysage se dessiner au loin.

C'est quand le train commença à ralentir que les deux jeunes sorcières se réveillèrent. Elles se dépêchèrent d'enfiler leurs robes, un préfet était surement passé pour le leur dire mais elles dormaient à ce moment-là, et rejoignirent le groupe d'élève agglutiné à la sortie de la locomotive.

Une fois sorties, les jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers un vieil homme énorme, trois fois plus grand que la lanterne qui agitait une grosse lanterne.

« Les premières années, par ici ! »

On ne voyait plus rien dehors et Lana du marcher sur les pieds de plusieurs élèves pour rejoindre le géant qui agitait toujours sa lanterne. Plusieurs élèves de son âge étaient rassemblés autour de lui et ils avaient tous la même expression étonné, perdu où même effrayé, ce qui réconforta un peu la fillette : au moins, elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas-là.

« Tout le monde est là ?

Le groupe d'enfant acquiesça.

-Bien ! Suivez-moi en rang par deux ! » Les jeunes sorciers s'exécutèrent et Lana put discerner Rose et Albus au premier rang juste derrière le géant, apparemment ils avaient l'air de bien le connaître.

Celui-ci les fit marcher un bon moment jusqu'au bord du lac où attendaient paisiblement une vingtaine de barques. De là, on pouvait apercevoir le château. Lana resta bouche bée quand elle le vit et ne put laissait échapper qu'un seul mot : « Waouh ! »

A côté d'elle, elle pouvait voir la même expression de surprise et d'éblouissement se détacher du visage des autres premières années. La jeune se demanda si sa mère avait eu la même réaction qu'elle la première fois, sûrement. Le château était construit sur la falaise et constitué d'une multitude de donjon. Il était éclairait par les centaines de fenêtres lumineuse qui ornées l'édifice.

C'était un spectacle impressionnant et Lana eu du mal à détaché les yeux du lieu qui serait désormais sa maison pendant sept ans.

Quand tout eu de nouveau focalisé son attention sur lui, le géant demanda à chaque élève de monter à deux par barques. Les deux amies prirent une barque pour toute les deux et Lana fut prise de panique : il n'y avait pas de rame !

Elle se pencha pour regarder la barque d'à côté mais apparemment c'était la même chose pour tout le monde. Elle se tourna vers Lari qui apparemment se posait la même question… à laquelle elle eurent bien vite la réponse quand les barques commencèrent à bouger toutes seules, fendant les flots noirs du lac qui portait bien son nom. Lana sourit : elle adorait la magie.

Le trajet fut rapide et les barques amarrèrent bientôt sur ce qui ressemblé à une grotte souterraine.

« Bien, je vous laisse ici. Le professeur McGonagal vous attend en haut des marches. » Juste après avoir dit ça, le géant, qui s'appelait Hagrid, les laissa pour passer par une petite porte construite dans la roche.

Le groupe monta les quelques marches en silence.

« Tu sais qui c'est, toi, mcGonagal ?

Lari haussa les épaules.

- Mon père m'en a parlé, d'après lui c'est une momie coiffé d'un chignon, et elle était déjà vieille à l'époque alors maintenant… »

A peine eu-t-elle finit de dire ça que la professeur arriva, effectivement s'était une très vieille dame à l'air stricte que l'on pouvait effectivement rapproché d'une momie.

Lana gloussa et McGonagal la regarda d'un œil sévère, ce qui la fit taire aussitôt.

« Bien, nous allons commencer la cérémonie de répartition ! Mettez-vous en rang je vous prie ! »

Le sang de la jeune fille se glaça dans ses veines, pas ça ! Larianne qui avait remarqué que son amie était devenue verte lui tapota l'épaule et la gratifia d'un sourire rassurant :

« T'inquiète, ça va aller »

Lana hocha la tête et les portes s'ouvrir, dévoilant une multitude d'élève, rassemblés sur quatre longues tables, en train de piaillaient dans tous les sens.

Lorsque le professeur entra suivit de la rangée d'élève le silence se fit dans la pièce et la fillette put apercevoir un vieux chapeau posé sur un tabouret : le fameux choixpeau magique ! Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à celui de son rêve car celui-ci n'avait pas d'yeux mais qu'une bouche qui se résumait à une fente dans le tissu.

Le choixpeau entama une chanson dans laquelle il était question de répartitions et de maisons puis le professeur Mcgonagal réclama le silence.

« Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerait et placerait le choixpeau sur la tête. Puis vous vous dirigerait vers la maison qu'il vous aura désigné. »

La vieille dame déroula son parchemin et commença à appeler les élèves :

« Laurie Alika ! » Une jeune fillette blonde s'avança et posa le choixpeau, trop grand pour elle, sur sa tête. Celui-ci hésita avant de s'exclamer assez fort pour que toute la salle l'entende :

« POUFSOUFFLE ! » Une grande clameur et des applaudissements retentirent à la troisième table pendant que Laurie s'empressait de rejoindre sa maison, apparemment satisfaite.

Lana commençai à trembler, son nom commençais par un D et elle n'allait surement pas tarder à être appelé…

Trois autres élèves défilèrent comme ça, sous les applaudissements de leur nouvelle maison. Marie Daragon fut appelé puis envoyé à Serpentard. La jeune fille commença à paniquer sérieusement, elle se retourna : la sortie était à 10 mètres d'elle, peut-être aurait-elle le temps…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre son plan à exécution car au même moment McGonagal appela son nom, la faisant sursauter.

« LANA DAWONICH ! »

Comme celle-ci ne faisait pas mine d'avancer, Lari la poussa discrètement et la fillette avança d'un pas incertain vers le tabouret, le teint rouge tomate.

Elle posa fébrilement le chapeau sur sa tête, qui lui tomba aussitôt sur les yeux.

« Alors… laisse-moi réfléchir… » La jeune sorcière sursauta au son de sa voix. Même si elle savait parfaitement que le choixpeau pouvait parler, c'était toujours bizarre…

«Hum… Discrète, timide mais pas forcément prête à obéir au règlement… Je crois que tu as ta place à GRIFFONDOR ! »

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot à voix haute et la jeune, désormais, griffondor se leva avec un soupir de soulagement pour rejoindre sa maison qui l'accueillit sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

« Larianne FINNIGAN ! »

Lana se retourna pour voir son amie. Celle-ci avait à peine posé le chapeau sur sa tête qu'il s'écria « SERPENTARD ! »

Elle jeta un regard désolé à la griffondor, qui le lui rendit, avant de rejoindre sa table avec un air satisfait. Au moins elle ne serait pas avec la bande des Weasley-Potter…

Noémie Owar et Nicolas Petit furent envoyés à Serdaigle puis arriva le tour d'Albus Potter. Le choixpeau hésita un long moment, avant de s'exclamer haut et fort « SERPENTARD »

Lana crut que Lari allait tomber de sa chaise, elle était livide et regardait avec un air de dégout Potter qui se dirigeait vers sa table, regardant Rose avec la même expression d'excuse avec laquelle la jeune serpentard avait regardé son amie quelques instants plus tôt. Mais lui n'arborait pas d'air satisfait, au contraire.

La cérémonie de répartition de termina avec Rose Weasley qui fut envoyé à Griffondor sous les applaudissements tonitruant de son cousin, James Potter.

S'en était suivit un fantastique festin puis Lana avait eu elle temps de revoir Lari juste assez de temps pour lui donner rendez-vous dans la grande salle le lendemain avant de devoir suivre les préfet vers la salle communes. Elle s'était retrouvée dans la même chambre que Rose et que trois autre filles qui s'appelaient Lucie Bell, Thalia Weeling et Mélaena Londubat. Toute trois avait l'air sympa. Puis la jeune griffondor s'était couché le sourire aux lèvres pour s'endormir pour la première fois dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie qui était désormais sa nouvelle maison.

La fillette n'avait plus qu'une peur en s'endormant : se réveiller pour apprendre que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve…

**Voilà le chapitre 1 ! Je mettrais surement le deuxième dans une voir deux semaines au maximum. C'est ma première fanfic et s'il-vous-plait ne faites pas attention aux fautes d'orthographes^^ Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aussi laisser une petite rewiew, bonne ou mauvaise, ça fait toujours plaisir^^**


	2. Des amis des ennemis

Chapitre 2 :

« Tu crois qu'on doit la réveiller ?

-bah… essaie, c'est bête d'arriver en retard le premier jour. »

Lana fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui lui secouait frénétiquement l'épaule, sa mère sans doute. Elle se retourna en grommelant et chercha son réveil matin de la main sans le trouver. Elle ouvrit un œil : non, les deux filles qui la regardaient n'avaient rien à voir avec sa mère… En fait, le lieu où elle était n'avait rien à voir avec sa chambre… C'est seulement à ce moment-là que la jeune fille se rappela qu'elle était à Poudlard. Elle repoussa ses couvertures et se redressa avec un sourire béat, pas de lit superposé ! Si c'était pas cool, ça !

« Et bah dit donc ! On peut pas dire que t'es matinal toi ! » Lana se retourna et vit Melaena, si elle ne se trompait pas, qui la regardait d'un air amusé.

« Il est quel heure ?

- 7 h 20 et les cours commencent à 8 heures…

- 8 HEURES ! » La jeune griffondor se jeta hors de son lit, en se cognant au passage contre une chaise, et attrapa ses vêtements.

Mel éclata de rire devant l'air effaré de la jeune fille qui sautillait à cloche pied en essayant d'enfiler ses chaussures.

« Bon, je descends en bas, Rose et Lucie y sont déjà depuis trente minutes et Thalia vient de partir. » Sur ces mots, elle disparut derrière l'escalier, pendant que Lana se débattait avec sa deuxième chaussure.

20 minutes plus tard, la jeune fille était en bas, se frayant un passage entre les élèves qui sortaient de la grande salle. Elle avait mis du temps à trouver, s'était perdu à deux reprises, mais elle avait fini par retrouver l'escalier principal. Arrivait là, c'était simple. Elle allait se diriger vers sa table lorsqu'elle tombât nez à nez avec Larianne.

« T'a cassé ton réveil matin ou quoi ?

-Hum… on peut dire ça, en fait je l'ai oublié chez moi. » La Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit un croissant.

« Tient, je t'ai pris ça, c'était le dernier ! » Effectivement, A part les miettes et les taches de lait, les tables était complétement vide.

Elle remercia son amie puis elles se mirent à discuter tout en sortant de la grande salle maintenant pratiquement vide, excepté quelques retardataires dont elles faisaient partis.

« Alors, tu as reçut ton emplois du temps ? »

La jeune griffondor la regarda d'un air horrifié… Elle avait complétement oublié son emplois du temps, et les cours commençaient dans à peine 10 minutes !

Elle regarda désespérément autour d'elle, s'attendant peut-être à ce que quelqu'un se précipite vers elle en disant « Hé, toi ! J'ai ton emploi du temps ! ».

« Hé ! No stress ! Même si tu l'as pas, c'est pas grave. De toute façon on a toutes les deux potion en première heure, on a aussi défense contre les forces du mal en commun et après… je sais plus, je crois que c'est tout. »

Aucune des deux n'avaient le temps de rentre à leur salle commune et elles décidèrent de se rendre directement en cour, avec l'aide du mini plan de Poudlard que Laria avait reçu en même temps que son emplois du temps.

Contrairement à Lana, la jeune serpentard avait le sens de l'orientation et une très bonne mémoire, elles trouvèrent donc sans peine le vieux cachot où devait avoir lieu le cours de potion.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Mel qui jusque-là discutait avec Thalia et Lucie, Rose ayant rejoint son cousin, se précipita vers les nouvelles arrivantes. Elle salua Larianne avant de se tourner vers la jeune lionne :

« Tu es là ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Je suis remontée à la salle commune mais tu n'y étais plus, j'avais peur que tu ne saches pas que l'on a cour de potion. »

Elle lui tendit un morceau de papier qui ressemblait beaucoup à un emploi du temps avant de continuer.

« Tu n'arrivais pas donc je l'ai pris pour toi. »

Lana prit le papier qu'elle lui tendait, c'était effectivement son emplois du temps, et allait la remercier lorsque la professeure de potion arriva, interrompant net toutes conversations. C'était une grande femme, svelte, aux cheveux raides noirs et aux yeux tout aussi noirs qui semblaient vous transpercer lorsqu'elle vous regardait. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et entra. Comme aucun élève ne la suivait, elle s'exclama d'un ton sec :

« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Entrez ! »

Le groupe d'élève s'engouffra sans un mot dans la salle de classe pour se serrer ensuite au fond. La professeure referma la porte d'un coup de baguette puis se tourna vers le petit groupe rassemblé contre le mur.

« Bien, je me présente, Madame Pakson. Lorsque vous vous adresserez à moi, vous m'appellerais toujours madame Pakson, est-ce bien clair ? »

Quelques timides « oui, madame pakson » s'élevèrent, mais la plupart des élèves étaient restés silencieux.

« EST-BIEN CLAIR ? » Cette fois toute la classe répondit d'une voix parfaitement intelligible « OUI MADAME PAKSON ». Celle-ci afficha un sourire satisfait avant de continuer d'une voix plus calme mais tout aussi tranchante :

« Bien, pour ce premier cours vous préparerez une potion d'octavias. Cette potion vous fera parler avec une octave de plus que d'habitude. C'est une potion peu utilisé car peu utile mais relativement simple. Si, à la fin du cours, je juge votre potion réussit, vous pourrez en boire une gorgé pour l'essayer. »

Puis, alors que des chuchotements commençaient à s'élever, elle reprit :

« Seulement si le cours se passe dans le calme. Bien, placez- vous à deux par tables, vous préparerez cette potion par groupe de deux. Vous avez toutes les explications page 13 de votre livre et les ingrédients sont déjà sur les tables »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva puis se placer derrière son bureau, suivit des bavardages et des crissements des chaises des élèves qui s'installaient. Lana et Larianne s'installèrent à une table à côté de celle où s'étaient installés Mélaena et une fille de Serpentard qui partageait la chambre de Laurianne. Quand à Rose, elle s'était installée avec Albus au premier rang, ce que lui fit narquoisement remarquer la jeune Sepentard…

Le début du cours se passa relativement bien, même si sa potion prenait une couleur orangé au lieu de la couleur jaunâtre attendue… mais il n'y avait pas de quoi se plaindre, celle de mél était marron. Apparemment la jeune fille avait hérité du « don » de son père en matière de potion…

Lana n'était apparemment pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué car la professeure s'avança vers leur table et regarda la potion d'un air dégouté avant de focaliser son attention sur les deux filles.

« Je vous rappelle, Mesdemoiselles, que cette potion est une des plus SIMPLE qui existe, et que si vous échouait ici, vous ne réussirez sans doute pas le reste de l'année…

Elle ricanât pour elle-même avant de continuer :

- Et je n'imagine même pas ce que cela donnera pour vos buses !»

Elle allait rejoindre son bureau quand elle se ravisa soudain :

-Ah ! Au fait, j'allais oubliée, cinq points en moins chacune pour _non-respect des consignes. _»

Sur-ce, elle s'éloigna, un sourire satisfait au visage. La jeune serpentard leva les yeux au ciel avant d'imiter, d'une voix de fausset, assez fort pour que la moitié de la classe l'entende :

« Cinq points en moins chacune ! » Une bonne partie des élèves éclata de rire, dont ne faisait pas parti rose, et la jeune fille crut bon de rajouter, plus bas cette fois, « vieille cracmolle puante ».

Malheureusement pour elle, la vieille prof de potion n'était pas sourde. « Vous avez quelque chose à rajouter Mlle…

- Mlle Dawan, Lise Dawan.

-Et bien _Mlle Dawan, _Quelque chose à dire_ ? _La professeure avait insisté avec une pointe d'ironie sur le Mlle Dawan, ce qui n'échappa à cette dernière qui s'abstint quand même de répliquer.

-Non ? Et-bien moi j'ai quelque chose à dire, voyez-vous. Vous me copierez 20 centimètre de parchemin sur la potion d'octavias. Et de _votre_ faute, personne n'essaiera sa potion… Ce qui vaut mieux d'ailleur, compte tenu des résultats…

Quelques soupires suivirent sa dernière phrase, mais ils furent tous dominé par celui de Rose Weasley. Celle-ci avait parfaitement réussit sa potion et mourrait surement d'envie de l'essayer…

La fin du cours sonnât et Lise, furax, se précipita vers la sortit, suivit de près par Mélaena, Larianne et Lana.

« Espèce de vieille goule ! Du travail supplémentaire dès le premier jour ! Et 20 centimètres en plus !

-puante… Lisa regarda d'un air interrogateur l'autre serpetard. Elle s'était arrêtée et celle-ci, ainsi que les deux griffondors, avaient pu la rattraper.

-Tu as oublié puante, c'est qu'une vieille goule PUANTE. Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire puis Mel s'adressa à la jeune sepentard.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux, pour les 20 lignes… Je suis plus forte à l'écrit qu'en pratique.

Lise esquissa un sourire.

- Pourquoi pas ? Moi je veux bien, toute aide est bienvenue !

La jeune griffondor lui renvoyât un grand sourire.

-Ok ! On fait comme ça ! »

C'est seulement lorsque la deuxième sonnerie retentie que les quatre jeunes filles se rappelèrent qu'elles avaient cours. Lana sursauta avant de se tourner vers Larianne :

« Vous avez quoi ?

- Botanique avec les serdaigles, et vous deux ?

- Métamorphoses. » Elles allaient se séparer lorsque Rose qui s'était attardée dans la salle de potion s'arrêta à leur niveau.

« Toi ! Elle pointa mél du doigt, tu nous as fait perdre cinq points ! La prochaine fois, fait plus attention ! » Elle regarda d'un air dégouté les deux filles vétus de verts avant de continuer :

« Et en plus tu traine avec des serpentard ! »

Celle-ci allait répliquer mais elle n'en pas le temps car Albus choisit ce moment pour arriver, bousculant Larianne au passage.

Lana afficha un sourire moqueur puis se tourna vers Rose

« Toi aussi tu traine avec des Serpentards… » Rose la fusilla du regard et Albus la tire par le bras vers la direction de l'escalier.

« A ta place Rose, je me dépêcherais d'aller en cours de métamorphose plutôt que de trainer avec ses… gens-là.

- C'est ce que j'allais faire ! » Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, suivit de loin par Lana et Mel qui, elles devaient se l'avouer, n'avaient pas du tout le sens de l'orientation.

Pendant qu'elle courait le long des couloirs, le jeune griffondor soupira. Trois amies, deux ennemis et une prof qui collait des devoirs supplémentaires au premier venu… Et tout ça en une matinée. Ah ! Ca première année à Poudlard promettait d'être mouvementé ! Et elle ne s'imaginait pas encore à quel point…


	3. Rubis et Emeraudes

_Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira^^_

Chapitre 3 : rubis et émeraudes

Les premières feuilles orangées recouvraient l'herbe verte qui entourait la célèbre école de sorcellerie… Combien d'automnes, combien d'hivers avait-elle déjà connue ? Une multitude sans doute, plus personne ne savait. Des milliers d'élève, des héros, des mages noirs, avaient étudié, avaient grandi ici. Le vieux château avait connu la guerre pourtant, il été toujours là, prêt à accueillir les nouveaux sorciers et sorcières qui apprendraient et repartiraient sept ans plus tard, grandit, comme bien d'autres avant eux…

Lana étais assise sur les marches de la volière, les cheveux dans le vent, à contempler Mawi, sa magnifique chouette blanche, qui volait au-dessus de la forêt interdite, maintenant entièrement rouge, orange et or. C'était le premier week-end du mois d'octobre et une bonne moitié du château dormait encore. D'habitude, la jeune fille n'était pas très matinale, même pas du tout d'ailleurs. Mais cette fois elle s'était réveillé sans retrouver le sommeil, chose rare ! Alors, elle avait décidé de rendre visite à Mawi.

« Aïe ! »

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sa chouette s'était posé à côté d'elle et lui mordillait maintenant le doigt, ça elle s'en été rendu compte, par contre !

« Alors, tu as bien volé ma belle ? »

Pour toute réponse, celle-ci lui mordillât à nouveau la main. Mouais… pas très facile de faire la conversation à une chouette…

La jeune fille regarda sa montre, 9 heures. Elle devait se dépêcher de rentrer car, contrairement à elle, Larianne était matinale et elle la chercherait partout.

« A bientôt ma belle » Elle reposa Mawi dans la volière et se dirigeait vers l'escalier quand elle tombât sur une des dernières personnes qu'elle avait envie de voir : Albus Potter.

Si Lari et elle étaient devenues inséparable, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'Albus et Rose. Depuis le cours de potion du premier jour, Rose ne lui adressait la parole que pour lui faire des reproches, ce qui faisait qu'elle s'adressait très souvent à elle… quand à Albus et Larianne, qui étaient tous les deux à serpentard, ils ne se contentaient pas de se lancer des regards noirs… La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient malencontreusement croisés dans le couloir, ce qui remonte à deux jours, Lari s'en était tirée avec un œil au beurre noir alors qu'Albus avait saigné du nez pendant tout le cours de potion, lui valant des regards noirs de la prof, au grand contentement des deux filles.

« Tu comptes bouger oui ou non ? » le jeune garçon la regarda d'un air agacé et celle-ci lui passa devant en prenant bien soin de lui marcher sur le pied au passage. Puis arrivée en bas de l'escalier, elle cria pour qu'il puisse l'entendre : « Bonjour quand même ! »

Quand Lana lui avait marchait sur le pied, le jeune sepentard avait failli laisser échapper un cri de douleur, mais il s'était retenu, ça aurait vraiment trop fait plaisir à la peste qui venait de descendre. Il ne se rappelait pas de son nom, mais il savait que s'était la meilleure amie de Larianne Finnigan, et seulement pour ça, il la haïssait.

Albus se dirigeât vers Hedwige, sa magnifique chouette blanche. Il l'avait appelée ainsi de un : parce que s'était un joli nom qui convenait bien à une chouette, de deux : en hommage à Hedwige, première du nom, l'ancienne chouette de son père.

Comme celle-ci l'avait prédit, lorsque Lana arriva dans la grande salle, sa meilleure amie y était déjà, attablé comme toujours à la table des serpentard. Celle-ci était en train d'étaler du Nu*lla sur sa tartine (Oui, le Nu*lla existe aussi à Poudlard) en jetant des coups d'œil à l'exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier, déjà décoré de taches de lait et de Nu*lla, qu'elle avait reçu ce matin.

« T'as vu ça ? Trois élèves de Durmstrang ont disparu hier dans l'après-midi… Ils ont du s'éloigner un peu trop et se perdre, rien de bien dramatique ! Tu ne penses pas ? »

Elle se tourna vers son amie, mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle avait le regard rivé sur l'entrée de la grande salle où le professeur Londubat était en train d'accrocher une fiche. On pouvait lire « DIMANCHE 16 OCTOBRE, MATCH DE QUIDDICH QUI OPPOSERAT SERDAIGLE A POUFSOUFFLE »

« le 16 c'est la semaine prochaine, non ? » Lana s'était tournée vers la jeune serpentard qui essayait de lire à travers le groupe d'élève qui s'était agglutiné autour.

- Oui je pense, pourquoi ?

La jeune griffondor regarda la jeune fille, bouche bée.

-Mais enfin, tu t'en rends compte ! La semaine prochaine, c'est le premier match de l'année ! LE PREMIER MATCH ! »

-oui, oui. » Larianne avait vite constaté que sa meilleur amie était une grande, énorme, gigantesque fan de quiddich.

Puis elle reprit, pour sortir Lana du rêve éveillé dans lequel elle s'était plongée depuis quelques minutes :

« Je te rappelle qu'en attendant, on a 30 centimètres de parchemin à rendre en potion …

Sa phrase eut l'effet attendu car la jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers la jeune serpentard qui affichait un sourire moqueur.

- rabat joie ! » Sur ces mots, elle lui tourna délibérément le dos pour rejoindre sa table où été déjà installé mélaena, en train de savourer son chocolat chaud.

« Salut, ça va ? »

La jeune fille lui répondit par un bâillement sonore avant de replonger sa tête dans son bol.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. »

Mel était surement la personne de sa maison qu'elle appréciait le plus, bien qu'elle ne soit décidément pas doué en potion, elle s'était avéré excellente dans la plupart des autres matières.

« Tu as vu l'affiche que vient d'installer le professeur McGonagal ?

La jeune fille acquiesça, ce qui fit sourire Lana. Ah ! Enfin une qui s'intéressait au quiddich ! Celle-ci reposa son bol de lait et mordit sauvagement dans un croissant.

- De toute façon, je n'y irais pas. Ce sport est complètement débile !

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'effaça d'un coup. 99% des élèves de l'école étaient fan de quiddich et bien entendu, ses deux meilleures amies devaient faire partie du 1% restant ! Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ah ! Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça !

Mel qui ne s'était apparemment pas rendu compte de la réaction de son amie continua sur sa lancé, la bouche pleine de croissant.

- Et en plus il parait qu'il va pleuvoir dimanche prochain… »

C'est bon, les soupçons de Lana se confirmaient. Elles étaient folles, ou alors c'est elle qui était maudite… ou les deux.

« Tu veux un croissant ?

-hein ? Quoi ?

- Croissant, tu c'est ce truc merveilleux que tu peux plonger dans ton bol de chocolat chaud… » Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle agita un croissant chaud devant les yeux de son amie qui l'attrapa au vol. On ne pouvait jamais dire non à un croissant chaud.

Mel éclata de rire avant de se reprendre.

« Bon, parlons de choses sérieuses, tu sais qu'on a perdu quarante points cette nuit ? »

La jeune fille failli s'étouffer et recrachât la moitié de son croissant, ce qui n'était pas très beau à voir…

Melaena regarda son amie d'un air mi amusé, mi écœuré avant de répondre à sa propre question :

« Non, tu n'étais pas au courant.

- QUI A FAIT CA !

- j'en sais rien, mais cette personne-là aurait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication…

Elle avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'une personne déboula à côté d'elles en criant : Larianne

« VOUS AVEZ VU ! Je suis passée par le couloir aux sabliers pour rentrer à ma salle commune et…

- Et tu as remarqué qu'il y avait 40 rubis de moins dans le sablier de griffondor… Oui, oui, on sait.

- Je… Non, pourquoi ? La jeune serpentard avait vraiment l'air surprise. Vous n'allez pas me dire que…VOUS AUSSI !

- Je… hein ? Là, Lana n'y comprenais plus rien, qui avait perdu quoi, où, quand, comment ?

- Vous aussi vous avez perdu 40 points ! Mel regarda les deux autres, bouche bée. Alors c'est la faute d'un serpentard et d'un griffondor… »

Plusieurs élèves commençaient à les pointer du doigt et Lana pâlit… Tous ceux qui la connaissaient savaient que Larianne et elle étaient inséparables, c'était logique de penser que c'était de leur faute.

Apparemment la jeune serpentard en était arrivé à la même conclusion puisqu'elle aussi avait pali.

Puis celle-ci se tapa le front, elles n'étaient pas les seules serpentard/griffondor à être inséparable ! Et elles en connaissaient deux autres ! Elle balaya du regard la table des griffondor : pas de Rose Weasley, puis celle des Serpentards : Pas d'Albus Potter non plus.

Après être redescendu de la volière, Albus se dirigea vers le lieu de sa retenue, la salle des trophées, où l'attendait Rose, sa cousine. Tôt ou tard, quelqu'un découvrirait que c'était de leur faute si les deux maisons avaient perdus 40 points, et il valait mieux pour lui d'être loin à ce moment-là…

Hier, en fin d'après-midi, les deux cousins étaient partis rendre visite à Hagrid. Lorsqu'ils étaient repartis le couvre-feu était déjà passé et les deux jeunes sorciers avaient dû rejoindre le château le plus discrètement possible, ce qu'ils auraient pu se passer sans e moindre soucis si, au détour d'un couloir, ils avaient entendus des voix qui se rapprochaient. Les deux personnes, car ils pouvaient maintenant discerner clairement deux voix, avaient l'air de se disputer et Albus aurait juré que c'était les voix du professeur mcgonagal et du professeur Londubat… A ce stade-là, les deux enfants auraient encore eu le temps de rejoindre leur dortoir respectif en courant et les 40 émeraudes et 40 rubis seraient encore à leur place. Mais c'était sans compter la curiosité sans limite du fils du survivant et de sa cousine… Ils décidèrent donc de se cacher chacun derrière une armure et d'attendre…

Les pas des deux professeurs se rapprochaient de plus en plus et ils pouvaient entendre clairement leur conversation.

« …Qu'en pensez-vous professeur ?

- je ne sais pas Neville, je ne sais pas… cette histoire devient vraiment étrange… Trois élèves à Durmstrang, une à Beaubaton et un à Poudlard.

Albus fronca les sourcils, il n'était pas au courant pour l'élève de beaubaton et il se demandait qui était celui de Poudlard… Londubat posa la question à sa place.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Scorpius Malefoy…

Neville prit un air soucieux.

-Vous connaissez Drago aussi bien que moi professeur… je ne pense pas qu'il va rester là à attendre.

- Oui, j'espère que le ministère va vite éclaircir tout ça, car sinon…

La directrice n'avait pas eu l'occasion de finir sa phrase car c'est à ce moment-là que Rose s'était cogné contre l'armure, laissant échapper un « Aie ! »

Les deux professeurs s'étaient alors retournés dans un bel ensemble puis découvert les deux fautifs. Et puis voilà, 40 points en moins et toute une semaine à astiquer 2 heures par jour les trophées de la salle, qui avait triplé en nombre de médailles et de coupes pour « service rendu » depuis la grande guerre…

Tout en marchant, Albus avait atteint la porte de la salle où l'attendait Rose.

« Prête ?

-Autant que toi ! »

Albus éclata de rire et les deux cousins s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce, chiffons à la main, prêt à astiquer les milliers de trophées poussiéreux qui n'attendaient que ça…


	4. retards et retenues

_**Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Par contre, j'ai modifié la fin du chapitre 3.**_

_**Bonne lecture^^**_

**Chapitre 4 : retards et retenues**

La disparition de Scorpius Malefoy avait fait la une de la gazette et le lendemain, toute l'école était au courant. Quand à Rose et Albus, ils se faisaient le plus discret possible. Cette nouvelle là aussi n'avait pas tardé à arriver aux oreilles des autres Serpentard et des Griffondors qui dorénavant regardaient d'un œil méfiant les deux premières années. Pour Larianne, cela n'avait fait que renforcer le dégout qu'elle portait aux deux cousins.

Tout en courant, Lana repensa à ça et éclata de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa meilleure amie qui soufflait bruyamment en s'efforçant de la suivre.

- Qu'est-ce… que… la situation a de comique ?

Lana s'arrêta pour attendre la jeune serpentard qui n'avait apparemment pas son endurance.

- Rien, c'est juste que… la jeune fille ricana, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est la même Rose qui nous a criée dessus parce que Melaena nous avait fait perdre 5 points que celle qui nous a fait perdre 40 points…

-Mouais… Bah moi je pense que si on ne se dépêche pas un tout petit peu, on va arriver en retard au cours de défense contre les forces du mal pour la quatrième fois depuis le début de l'année …

Larianne marqua une pose avant de continuer, vu que l'on a eu six cours de défense contre les forces du mal depuis le début de l'année, on sera donc arrivé en retard à 2 tiers des cours.

- euh…

Devant l'air perplexe de son amie, la jeune serpentarde leva les yeux au ciel.

- Coures et pose pas de questions.

Lana détala comme à lapin et la jeune fille jura entre ses dents avant de crier à la silhouette qui était maintenant à dix mètres devant elle :

-TU POURRAIS M'ATTENDRE !

- PAS LE TEMPS ! FAUT QUE JE COURE ! » Sur ces mots, elle lui tira la langue. Elle avait bien conscience que c'était un comportement de gamin, mais après tout, elle n'avait que onze ans et a onze ans, on n'était encore des gamins !

Sur cette pensée, elle s'adossa nonchalamment à un pilier, les jambes croisées, pour attendre son amie qui peinait à la rattraper tout en lui lançant des regards noirs qui trahissaient quand même voir son amusement.

C'est toutes essoufflé et le sourire aux lèvres qu'elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la classe, déjà fermé depuis 5 bonnes minutes. Dans un bel ensemble, leur sourirent s'effacèrent pour laisser place à une grimace.

Le professeur Vracal n'était pas forcément méchant mais assez sévère et stricte, très stricte.

« Tu toque ? »

Lana secoua négativement la tête et la jeune serpentard frappa à la porte avec un soupire de résignation.

« OUI ? »

Les deux jeunes sorcières entrèrent, les yeux baissés, et marmonnèrent un « bonjour monsieur » avant de partir rejoindre leurs places d'un pas précipité.

« Mlle Finnigan et Mlle Dawonich, vous m'attendrez à la fin du cours »

Lana se figea, bien-sûr elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça… mais bon, tant pis.

Au premier rang, Albus se retourna pour regarder les deux amies d'un air moqueur. C'est sûr qu'il devait être ravi, LUI.

« Monsieur Potter ? C'est au tableau que ça se passe. »

« Niark, dans tes dents !»

Toute la classe éclata de rire et la jeune fille rougit légèrement, elle pensait pourtant avoir chuchoté !

Le professeur se retourna et posa les yeux sur elle.

Mince, cette fois elle l'avait sa retenue !

Le reste du cours passa trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Enfin… du point de vue des deux amies, et lorsque la plupart des élèves furent sortis, celles-ci se dirigèrent d'un pas un peu tramblant, surtout pour Lana, vers le bureau de l'enseignent. Derrière elles, Rose et Albus prenaient leur temps, ne désirant surement pour rien au monde louper ça…

« Mlle Dawonich et Mlle Finnigan, combien de fois êtes-vous arrivées en retard depuis le début de l'année à mon cours ?

Le professeur n'avait pas pris la peine de lever les yeux de son bureau et continué à classer ses copies.

- Euh… quatre fois ?

La jeune griffondor avait parlé d'une voie à peine audible et le sorcier leva un sourcil.

-Combien? Veuillez parler plus fort s'il-vous-plait.

-Euh…QUATRE FOIS, professeur.

Rose et Albus avaient éclaté de rire et l'enseignant les gratifia d'un regard noir. Niark ! Bien fait pour eux !

-… Oui, c'est tout à fait ça, QUATRE fois sur SIX cours… Et bien je crois que c'est un record, mesdemoiselles. Et si on fêtait cela par une petite retenue ?

Lana baissa les yeux en traitant dans sa tête le vieux prof de tous les noms qui lui venait à l'esprit, quand à Larianne, elle manifestait un intérêt soudain pour c'est ongle depuis quelque minutes.

Le prof jeta un regard de coin aux deux cousins qui étaient toujours dans la salle, puis, comme aucune des deux filles ne répondaient, il continua :

- Je crois que la semaine de retenue de Mr. Potter et de Mlle. Weasley n'est pas encore finit… que diriez-vous de les aider, les quelques jours restant ? »

Argh ! Tout sauf ça ! Non, c'était hors de question ! C'en suivit une réaction en chaine, Lana avala de travers, Larianne pâlit, à tel point que son amie se demanda si elle n'allait pas s'évanouir et Rose laissa tomber son sac, qui rependit d'ailleurs son contenue un peu partout dans la classe… Le seul à n'avoir pas réagi était Albus. Celui-ci s'avança vers le professeur qui regardait la scène, bouche bée.

« Professeur, Je ne crois pas que…

Le dit concerné reprit ses esprits et lui coupa la parole :

-Non, je pense que c'est une très bonne idée, d'ailleurs, elles commenceront ce soir. Quand à vous, Mr. Potter, vous feriez bien d'aider votre cousine !

Sur ces mot, il sortit de classe suivit de près par les deux amies. Albus grommela quelque chose de pas très polit sur le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et se baissa pour ramasser un encrier vide, qui avait rependu son encre sur la plupart des cahiers de Rose… Ah ! La journée commençait bien !

Albus fulminait, c'était déjà assez crevant de devoir astiquer toute une salle remplis de vieux trophées poussiéreux pendant une semaine alors s'il devait en plus supporter les deux pestes…

« Hé ! Fait attention à ton Linvastia! » Le professeur Londubat le regardait d'un air sévère et le jeune garçon jeta un coup d'œil à la petite plante verte qui tentait de s'enfuir en rampant sur la table. Il la rattrapa et la rempota en l'enterrent sous une bonne couche de terre. Au moins, elle ne ressortirait pas sa p'tite tête de plante verte de sitôt !

Le jeune sorcier bailla pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois de la journée et regarda d'un œil distrait le parc du château qui entourait les serres. Au loin, on pouvait voir des balais s'élever au-dessus du terrain de quiddich… Rose devait être sur l'un deux, la chanceuse. Elle, elle avait cours de vol alors que lui était obliger de rempoté des vieilles plantes capricieuses… la botanique n'était vraiment pas sa matière préféré. La fin du cours sonna et Albus l'accueillit avec un soupir de soulagement, comme une bonne moitié des élèves, d'ailleurs.

« On a quoi maintenant ? »

le jeune sorcier s'était tourné vers Théo Larn, un des seuls sorciers de sa maison qu'il appréciait vraiment, en fait s'était à peu près le seul serpentard qui ne l'évitait pas où le regardait de travers à cause de son nom de famille… Potter. Comment le fils du célèbre Harry Potter avait-il put finir à serpentard ?

C'est la question que ce posait Albus trois fois par jour depuis la répartition. Une erreur du chapeau ? Très peu probable. Non, c'était surement à cause de son caractère…où alors car il éprouvait vraiment le besoin de se démarquer. Il avait toujours mis cette hypothèse de côté mais c'était un peu vrai… Tout le monde connaissait son père, Harry Potter, le survivant, celui qui a vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Quand quelqu'un le croisait il lui témoignait du respect ou se mettait à le détester, plus rare, à l'annonce de son nom de famille…Potter. Personne ne le connaissait sous le nom d'Albus et tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il soit comme Harry Potter. Lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose de bien, on lui disait « On dirait ton père ! » ou « Ton père aurait fait la même chose ! » Par contre, lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose de mal, on lui disait « Ton père n'aurait jamais fait ça ! ». Ah ! Comme il aurait voulu s'appelait Larn ou un autre nom que personne ne connaissait à cause des exploits d'un membre de sa famille… Bien sûr, Albus admirait son père, mais il ne cherchait pas à lui ressembler, il s'avait qu'il n'en était pas capable de toute façon… c'était surement pour ça qu'il avait été envoyé à serpentard, pour ne pas suivre la voie que tout le monde lui avait tracé, pour être connue sous le nom d'Albus et non par celui de Potter…

Il en était la de ses réflexions quand Théo parla, les coupant net.

« Eh ho ! T'es dans la lune ou quoi ? On a quoi, la ?

-Hein ? Euh… sortilège, je crois. Mais, euh… Théo ?

-Oui ?

-Tu pense pas que tu devrais commencer à apprendre ton emploi du temps ?

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules.

-Bah… Au moins, c'est un moyen d'entamer la conversation !

-C'est vrai !

Albus éclata de rire et c'est de bonne humeur qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de sortilège.

**Voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que vous avez aimés ! ^^**


	5. retenues et match de quiddich

Chapitre 5 : retenues et match de Quiddich

Lana se dirigeait lentement vers la salle des trophées, l'air boudeur. Derrière elle, Larianne la suivait en trainant des pieds, l'air tout aussi boudeur que son amie.

« Elle est encore loin cette salle ?

Larianne haussa les épaules.

-J'espère que oui.

La jeune griffondor sourit et s'arréta pour attendre son amie.

« Bah… ça passera vite !

- pas avec c'est deux débiles…

-Ils sont pas si débile que ça, tu sais. Et je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent être sympas ! »

La jeune serpentarde lui lança un regard noir et Lana préféra se taire pendant le reste du trajet.

« - C'est là ?

-je pense que oui… »

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent plantées devant la porte en bois quelques secondes, avant de se décider à entrer.

Albus et sa cousine étaient déjà arrivés et discutaient joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Lari les interrompent en toussotant.

« On ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

Les deux cousins se tournèrent à l'unisson vers les deux nouvelles arrivantes.

- Vous en avez mis du temps. Vous vous êtes perdu dans les couloirs ? Albus avait parlé d''un ton moqueur et Larianne ne se gêna pas pour répliquer d'un ton tout aussi moqueur :

-Nan, désolé Potter, je sais que ça t'aurait fait plaisir qu'on se perde, mais en fait on essayait juste de retarder le moment où on devrait voir ta tronche de…

Lana l'interrompit brusquement avant que la conversation n'en vienne aux baguettes.

-UHM, et pourquoi n'avez- vous pas commencés sans nous ? Son amie la fusillait du regard mais Lana l'ignorait.

Albus se tourna vers la jeune griffondor mais c'est rose qui répondit.

-On vous attendait.

-OH ! Comme c'est gentil ! Fallait pas ! » Larianne avait encore répliqué, d'un ton railleur, malgré le regard noir de son amie. Celle-ci décida de coupait net la conversation en lançant aux trois autres des torchons et du produits qu'elle avait trouvée au pied de la porte.

« Plus tôt on commencera, plus tôt on finira ! »

Personne ne la contredit. S'ils avaient tous une envie en commun, c'était de partir le plus vite possible. Ils suivirent donc sans se plaindre la jeune griffondor à travers les étagères de la salle des trophées.

A part les paroles quelques peu grossière que se lançaient les deux serpentards de temps en temps, la fin de la retenue s'était plutôt bien passé, enfin…du point de vue de Lana. Un professeur était passé pour vérifier que tout allait bien, et le même professeur était repassé plus tard dans la soirée pour leur annoncer qu'ils pouvaient retourner à leur dortoir respectif, au grand soulagement des 4 enfants, et qu'ils devraient revenir le lendemain à la même heure, pour leur plus grand mécontentement…

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient séparées devant la grande salle et Lana marchait donc seule vers sa salle commune.

« Mot de passe ?

-Hein ? Euh… Dumbledore. »

La grosse dame lui sourit et libéra le passage. La jeune griffondor s'y engouffra et rejoignit son dortoir sans un mot avant de s'écrouler sur son lit, à bout de force.

« Alors, ça c'est bien passé ? »

Lana n'entendit même pas la voix de Mel, elle s'était déjà endormit.

A part les heures interminables passées à astiquer les maudits trophées de la maudite salle des trophées, le reste de la semaine se passa plutôt bien. Les deux amies n'étaient arrivaient AUCUNE fois en retard, chose très exceptionnel !

Mais ce matin-là, Lana avait deux bonne raison d'être de bonne humeur, de un : les retenues étaient ENFIN terminée et de deux... on était dimanche matin, le jour où se déroulerait le premier match de quiddich de l'année : Griffondor contre Serpentard.

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que la jeune sorcière se leva à 8 heures du matin ce dimanche, chose vraiment très rare vue que Lana avait plus une réputation de marmotte que de lève-tôt. La jeune fille se retourna pour secouer le tas de couvertures qui ronflait sur le lit à la droite du sien.

« Mel, Réveille-toi ! »

La dite Mel grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à « dormir » et se remit presque aussi tôt à ronfler.

Lana soupira, tant pis, elle descendrait sans elle. Elle s'habilla le plus vite possible et ouvrit silencieusement la porte du dortoir pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnes de dortoir qui étaient toute encore en train de dormir à part Rose, son lit était vide.

La jeune sorcière descendit les escaliers et traversa la salle commune, vide à cette heure de la matinée. Elle pensait d'abord aller à la grande salle mais elle se ravisa. Non, elle attendrait que les autres soient réveillées pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle décida donc de se rendre dans le parc du château. Il commençait à faire froid et Lana, vêtus d'un simple T-shirt et de sa robe de sorcière, frissonna mais n'ayant pas le courage de remonter chercher un pull, elle continua à marcher, ignorant le froid. Les feuilles qui craquaient sous ses pas perturbaient le silence qui régnait sur le parc. La jeune fille leva les yeux, le ciel était clair, sans nuages, un temps parfait pour un match de quiddich. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle décida de retourner à la grande salle. Celle-ci commençait à se remplir et elle y trouva Larianne, assise à la table des serpentards, en train de lire la gazette, comme tous les dimanches matin.

« Quoi de neuf ?

La brune leva les yeux de son journal, à regret.

-Bah… pas grand-chose. L'homme qui transformait les robinets moldu pour qu'ils crachent de la boue a été arrêté, à part ça…

-Et l'article que tu n'arrivais pas à quitter des yeux ?

Larianne soupira, rien ne lui échappait à celle-là !

-Bah, ça parle du nouveau balai qui vient de sortir, le nimbus de feu. Il est super ! Tu sais que sa vitesse maximale est de…

Lana l'arrêta d'un geste.

-je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le quiddich ?

-c'est vrai

-et tu me parle de balais ?

-Bah…c'est complétement différent, tu sais ! On peut aimer les balais sans aimer le quiddich…

La jeune griffondor se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Et je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas voler…

-Donc, je résume : Tu adore les balais, tu aimes voler et… tu détestes le quiddich ?

-c'est ça…

Mais pourquoi ?

Larianne se tortillait sur sa chaise, apparemment mal à l'aise, et la jeune lionne du redoubler d'efford pour ne pas rire.

Et bah… euh… quand j'étais petite j'aimais bien le quiddich, je jouais avec mes cousins, mais…

-mais ?

-Mais une fois je n'ai pas réussi à éviter le cognard et je me suis cassée le petit doigt.

Cette fois, s'en était trop, Lana éclata de rire.

-je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Lana regarda son amie, qui s'était exprimée d'un ton le plus sérieux possible, et repartit dans un fou rire.

-rien… Et du coup tu n'aimes plus le quiddich, c'est ça ?

-ouais…

-A cause de ton petit doigt ?

-OUAIS ! Et pour la deuxième fois, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, ça fait mal la potion de ressoudage des os !

-oui, bien sûr… mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne carrément pas aimer le quiddich ! Et tu ne veux pas supporter les équipes ? »

La jeune fille grimaça et grommela quelque chose et Lana ne put que comprendre les mots « sport » et « barbare ». Ce qui lui suffit pour repartir dans une crise de fou rire, sous le regard noir de son amie. Une de ses amies serpentard était arrivée et celle-ci se retourna pour bavarder pendannt que Lana rejoignait la table des griffondor où était déjà attablée Mel.

Une demi-heure pus tard, l'estomac bien remplit, Lana se dirigea vers le terrain de quiddich, le sourire aux lèvres, suivit de Mel qui apparemment n'était que pour ne pas la laisser seule puisqu'Arianne avait catégoriquement refusé de venir.

Elles venaient de s'installer dans les gradins lorsqu'un professeur, elle ne pouvait pas le reconnaitre à cette distance, arriva. Un mégaphone à la main.

Il ne dit que quatre mots, quatre mots qui provoquèrent des sifflement de protestation et qui enleva à lana le sourire qu'elle avait gardé toute la matinée :

« le match est annulé »


End file.
